


Illogical Love

by ChaosController



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Paper Hearts, Steve Carell movies, Thomas has a crush, anxiety has a crush on logan, gel pens, it effects logan, logan has a crush on anxiety, lovesick logan, much confusion, patton is a child and a father at the same time, reason goes out the window when love comes a knocking, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/pseuds/ChaosController
Summary: Thomas has a crush and Logan falls hard for them. Scrapbooking, paper hearts, photos, planning, Steve Carell movies, and blushing ensues shortly after.





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s gorgeous”, the brunette said dreamily, smiling as he let his mind wander to thoughts of the other male.

“He’s simply, superbly…satisfactory”, Logan said dreamily, his eyes unfocused as the new male came into his view. Tight, white, button up shirt stretched across broad shoulders, one or two buttons undone enough to exposed the tan skin beneath. Logan felt like drooling at the sight. Anxiety looked over the top of the lovesick persona to Roman and Patton. The three shrugged to each other and turned away to talk, leaving Logan to watch the figure smile at him, a sigh ripped from between teeth marked lips as Logan closed his eyes for a second. 

“What’s going on?”, Anxiety asked, glancing back at the now giggling persona.

“Well, I guess it has to do with love being one of reasons weaknesses”, Roman murmured, a hand gripping his chin as he thought.

“So, that means?”, Anxiety asked snarkily, already tired of the conversation.

“What he means is that when something like love comes around it messes with Logan and his…well…logical-ness”, Patton said, glancing back to the giggling persona with a worried look.

“So, Logan’s going to be like this until?”

“Until either Thomas falls out of love, gets rejected or his love wanes into a more appropriate form”, Patton said, answering Anxiety’s question as he clenched his hands together and brought them to his mouth. 

“What do we do until then?”, Anxiety asked looking around at the two others who were not affected by this apparent lovesickness.

“I guess we let him be and wait until Thomas loses sight of this new crush, that should snap Logan out of it”, Roman reasoned, the thought weighing more on the two more optimistic personas' more than the dark persona. They decided to go back to their separate rooms and wait it out.

Two hours later the small group returned to find Logan nowhere to be seen. They quickly scoured the living space then proceeded to his bedroom, upon opening the door their mouths dropped open.

“And this will go here and then…we’ll get married at thirty, adopt James at thirty-one after I win the debate and adopt Harriet and Henry a year later…”  
The group slowly stepped into the room, watching as Logan planned out everything from when Thomas would talk to his crush to when they would marry and adopt children. The three stood stupefied as pink, red and white hearts fluttered around the room when Logan jumped up, squealing like a child on the morning of their birthday. He twirled around the decorated room, eyes closed almost bumping into Anxiety as he spun giddily.

“Oh! I forgot about anniversaries and the proposal, thanks, Anxiety”, Logan said, pecking Anxiety on the cheek, happily glancing at the three and running back over to add the new framework to his long-term plan. The three looked at each other and stepped out of Logan’s room slowly. It took them a while to come to terms with what they had just seen and heard. Anxiety rubbed his cheek, pale skin lighting up in varying shades of red and peach. 

“Do you think I should prompt him to propose to us or should we propose to him?”, Logan asked, smiling widely at the three. He clapped his hands together as he sighed. “I guess it doesn’t really matter, but he is just…ah!”

The three watched on as Logan tripped and fell backward into a small pile of paper hearts. He laughed it off and began to make an angel shape in the scattered paper. Anxiety rubbed his cheek some more while the other two shared a glance of confusion mixed with concern.

“Ah, Logan, kiddo. Are you sure this guy is worth all of this”, Patton asked, a small, nervous smile on his face as he gestured to the stacks of scrapbooks, cut paper, and metallic gel pens scattered around Logan as said trait sighed wistfully, a large paper heart clutched to his chest.

“Of course, he is. He’s our one true love”, Logan said, his voice a mixture of confusion and bliss.

“Okay, but what if…hypothetically, he isn’t…our one true love?”, Patton asked softly, pressing his hands together as watching as Logan’s expression changed quickly from happy, to confused, to angry, to sad.

“You…you don’t think he is?”, Logan asked, sitting up and looking at the others with wide, puppy dog eyes.

“It’s just hypothetical”, Roman quickly reassured, trying in vain to stop the flood of tears that threatened to fall from Logan’s eyes as the logical trait’s bottom lip trembled.

“But…but we were…”, Logan let the heart slip from his grasp as he pulled his knees up to his chest and let silent tears fall onto his knees. “We were going to have a beach wedding…does he not…does he not want us? Why doesn’t he like us back?”

“Logan, it’s not that”, Roman said, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his eyes from the heartbroken trait.

“We have a little talk about it if you want. Would you like some hot chocolate and ice cream?”, Patton asked, smiling kindly at the crying trait. Logan nodded his head and pulled his knees into his chest tighter. 

“I’ll go get that and some nice comedy movies, sound good?”

“Yes please”, Logan said, his voice cracking as he pushed some loose strands of hair out of his eyes. “Steve Carell movies please.”

“Of course, big guy”, Patton said as he walked out of Logan’s room and gathered the necessary things for his ‘little talk’ with Logan. Roman stepped out followed by the unusually silent Anxiety.

“What’s with you?”, Roman asked, raising an eyebrow at Anxiety. The other still had his hand on his cheek.

“Nothing”, Anxiety murmured, quickly letting his hand drop from his cheek and fighting the blush that was spreading up his neck and into his cheeks as he walked away from the flamboyant persona. Roman kept his eyebrow raised as Anxiety left him to go to his room. He grumbled under his breath and left to his own room, biting the insides of his cheeks at Anxiety’s inability to share his emotions. 

Anxiety sat in the dark of his room, smiling lightly as he felt his cheek. He blushed in the dark as he fell back and felt his heart accelerate to push more blood to his cheeks. He sighed as he let his hand fall to his chest and gripped the front of his shirt. Even if Logan returned to his normal, cold, analytical self tomorrow, he’d keep this memory. A reminder of what Logan was like when he was in love.

Logan smiled at his reflection. Patton had left and he’d returned some reason to Logan after the tub of ice cream had been half emptied, two Steve Carell movies had been finished, the scrapbooks and paper disposed of, and the memories of heartbreak lost in laughter. He felt his lips and blushed lightly. He’d never tell them that his little peck on Anxiety’s cheek hadn’t been completely influenced by his infatuation with Thomas’ crush. He’d never tell them it was mostly a sneaky peck that he had worked into the situation so he could do as he pleased without major consequences. Anxiety wouldn’t speak of it tomorrow and he wouldn’t bring it up. The peck and reason behind it would remain his secret.


	2. He's Still Going to Get Jealous After This Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiration is not the same as love, but would it not still have some effect on a person's logic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for making you all wait for the shifting one, so here's another one today. Enjoy <3

It didn’t take too long for the crush to be forgotten, but Virgil didn’t forget the kiss. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to see Logan like that again. Kind, energetic, happy, maybe a little too emotional, but Logan in love was by far one of his favorites. Maybe it was because Logan gave him a kiss on the cheek or maybe it was because the usually tense and uptight facet let loose. He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to see that again. 

So, here he was now, keeping Thomas up trying to find another person for Thomas to crush on. He had yet to find one person that was in anyway appealing to him. He tried to remember the guy Logan had been in love with. Closing his eyes, he pictured the guy with a sneer; taller than Thomas, broad chest and shoulders, tan skin, white shirt and navy pants. Practically a model. 

Virgil cringed at the idea. How could Logan like someone like that? Well, actually it was more like how could Thomas crush on someone he didn’t know? No one would ever love them, so why worry? It wasn’t like they’d ever meet the guy and get to know them. Virgil sighed and turned around. He’d find someone tomorrow. With a huff, he appeared in his room and slipped into bed, letting sleep overtake his senses. 

Logan woke up feeling more energetic than usual. He smiled as he leaped out of bed and raced down the stairs into the kitchen, grinning widely as Patton turned around and jumped a little. 

“You’re happy today, aren’t you?”, Patton said and Logan giggled. He didn’t know why but there was a buzz in his system and he was loving it. He ran to the table and grabbed a chair, spinning it around to it on the wood, laughing more when Patton looked confused and a little worried. “Logan, are you feeling okay?”, Patton asked, watching the facet grin and smile and laugh. 

“I’m great. How are you?”, Logan asked, putting his hands on the table and closing his eyes, giggling more as the buzz ran through him again. 

“I-I’m good. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not sick, are you?”, Patton asked, still smiling as he pushed a plate of toast towards Logan and the man pouted. 

“Can I have pancakes like Roman?”, Logan asked, looking at Patton with his best puppy dog eyes. Patton almost sighed as he nodded and began to make more pancakes. He bit his lip as he finished off two pancakes and pushed them to Logan who took them and put them on the table. “Thank you, dad”, Logan said in a sing-song voice, cutting into his pancakes as Patton watched in somewhat disbelief. Logan never called him dad, it was always Patton or Morality, never dad. Patton shook his head a little and turned back to the pan, taking his time to make Roman’s usual and his own. Virgil would get up later and Patton didn’t want to have to reheat anything if he didn’t have to. 

“Good morning, my loyal subjects”, Roman said happily as he walked into the common area with a large smile on his face. 

“Morning buddy”, Patton said with a smile in the fanciful side’s direction.

“Good morning Roman”, Logan said happily with a smile and Roman did a double take. He looked at Patton, then Logan, then Patton once more with a confused expression and wide eyes. Patton shrugged and went back to making breakfast, trying to keep his focus on the pan in front of him instead of Logan’s cheerful expression as he ate his food. 

“How…how was your night Logan?”, Roman asked, feeling a bit more guarded than usual at this change in the logical facet’s spirit. Logan looked up as Roman took a seat opposite him, swallowed his mouthful and smiled brightly at the fanciful trait. 

“It was good thank you. How was yours?”, he asked and Roman nibbled on his lip in worry. Why was Logan so happy? He was never this happy. 

“Ah…it was…fine”, Roman said, still a little confused, but his confusion faded into worry and nervousness as he observed Logan. 

“That’s good to hear”, Logan said as he finished off his pancakes. Roman looked down at Logan’s plate as the other finished off the meal. Another thing Logan never did was eat pancakes. That sort of food wasn’t his style, yet here he was finishing off the last of the three high stack Patton had given him. “Thank you, dad”, Logan said as he put the plate and utensils on the bench and walked up to his room. 

“D-did he just?”, Roman questioned, looking over at Patton in shock. 

“He did. He called me dad for the second time today”, Patton said as he put the plate in the sink and slid Roman’s over the counter to him. Roman grabbed the plate and stared blankly at the spot Logan had been mere moments ago. There was the sound of running water as Patton finished off his own meal and walked around to the table, taking a seat opposite Roman and beginning to eat his breakfast.

“Any food left?”, a tired voice asked and Virgil appeared in the room, looking between the two as they looked back at him. 

“Yeah, I’ll get you something to eat buddy. What do you feel like?”, Patton asked, putting a small smile on his face and rising before Virgil walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll make it. Is there any bread left, I feel like toast”, Virgil said and Patton nodded, turning back to his food and digging in once more without another word. Roman kept his eyes on the table and Virgil raised an eyebrow at how distant the fanciful side was being. Usually, by now he’d have made a joke about Virgil’s makeup, or growl at him for interrupting something, but neither happened today. With a small shrug, Virgil walked into the kitchen and began the routine of making toast. Bland, boring, just like life. 

After the bread had been toasted and he had grabbed a plate he took a seat in between Roman and Patton, tucking into his toast as the shower shut off. Roman finished his pancakes off but kept his eyes on the table as thoughts raced through his mind. Patton was tempted to just grab the fanciful side’s plate while the other was too distracted to stop him. Patton straightened his back and leaned across the table, grabbing Roman’s plate with ease and pushing it onto the counter beside him. There were footsteps upstairs, but the others hardly noticed them as they ate their food in peace. 

Logan hummed casually as he pulled on a clean shirt and straightened his tie, a smile still firmly in place on his face. He hummed as he walked to the stairs. He looked at the banister and felt the urge rise to slide down it, he gripped the banister tightly and decided that walking would be much safer. He hummed a tune as he rounded the stairs and looked at the trio that, for the most part, were finishing their separate breakfasts. Logan giggled softly and waved at Roman who lifted his head to look at the logical facet. Logan hummed slightly louder as a song stuck around in his head, walking into the kitchen and taking the dish off the bench, moving to wash the dirty cutlery and plates.  
Patton looked up with Virgil and the two stared as Logan smiled, humming as he worked away at the dirty dishes. 

“I-I can do that”, Patton said softly and Logan turned his head to look at the optimistic facet. 

“It’s alright. You made us all breakfast, have ever since Thomas learned how to cook properly. You deserve a break”, Logan said, turning his head back to the sink as the suds rose up to his elbows. He let out a giggle as he put a dish aside and began on the next. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Logan?”, Virgil asked under his breath as he looked at Logan in disbelief. 

“It’s me, Virgil. I just…feel happier today, for some reason”, Logan said, giving Virgil a quick grin before returning to his work, his humming now accompanied by little hip movements. Virgil looked down at his food, finally understanding why Roman had been so quiet all morning. Something was up and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

“Thank you, Logan. I can take it from there”, Patton said as he finished his breakfast and moved into the kitchen to put a hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure? I’d hate to see you overwork yourself for us, dad”, Logan said with a sad frown. Virgil’s eyes widened at Logan’s words while Roman’s head hit the table. Virgil pulled his elbow away from the facet, taking his eyes off the two in the kitchen to look at the fanciful side. Virgil scratched his head softly in confusion before his eyes made their way back to Logan and Patton, the former of which was walking away smiling, arms dry and free of suds. 

“I’ll be in my room if any of you need me”, Logan said with a small wave, disappearing up the stairs and out of sight. Once the footsteps had stopped and a door opened and closed, Patton sighed and leaned back on the bench. He glanced over at the table where Virgil sat looking at him, eyebrow raised in question while Roman still had his face firmly planted on the table. 

“I told him I would do it and that Thomas might need his help more than me, that got him to go back to his room”, Patton said, shoulders slumping as he looked at the stairs, then turned around to get on with the washing. 

“Why’d you make him leave?”, Virgil questioned. “He could have done the dishes for you.”

“First, it’s not his job to do the dishes. Second, I think this is a side effect of Thomas finding a new person to love”, Patton said with a small sigh, looking down into the water and bubbles, letting his hands grasp at nothing under the surface. Water was so weird. 

“Another one? Didn’t Thomas have a crush just a couple of days ago?”, Virgil asked, looking at Patton with a mixture of confusion and amusement. 

“Yes, but this one seems to be less of a crush and more admiration. It won’t affect Logan as much as the crush did, but it will make him more emotional and more emotionally driven”, Patton said, pulling his hands out of the water and drying them, finding he lacked any sort of motivation to finish what Logan had started. 

“How long do you think this one will last?”, Virgil asked as he eyed the stairs. 

“Not sure. Could be a month, could be the rest of Thomas life. But it should die out pretty quickly, these things usually die out quickly”, Patton said in his most reassuring tone as Virgil bit his lip in worry. He didn’t like not knowing how this would pan out, but Patton seemed to know this would pass over in a matter of months. He trusted Patton, so he embraced the time knowing Logan would be fine within a month or two. Until then, he’d just have to put up with this shiny, happy, in love Logan. 

Virgil growled. He couldn’t take it anymore. Logan had been acting strange for only three days and it was driving him up the wall. He was so helpful, respectful, timid and shy. It was so…un-Logan-like. It wasn’t right. 

Virgil punched his pillow again and breathed heavily, touching his cheek softly and fingering the stretched skin. It still tingled sometimes. Loud, like a thousand bees buzzing under his skin or soft, like a mid-summer day shower that sprinkled tiny droplets of rain everywhere. It could be pleasant or a nightmare to deal with. He couldn’t help but feel like that man…Atlas, wasn’t it? Stuck underneath the weight of the world. He knew he didn’t actually have the world on his shoulders, far from it, but his problems seemed to weigh him down just as much.  
A knock on his door broke his train of tough in two and he lifted himself off his bed, making quick work of walking to the door to open it. He listened for a second, trying to see if the person would leave. When they didn’t he slowly opened the door only to be greeted by Logan’s black face. 

“I would like to apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you over the course of the past three days. I have taken into account that not all of you can feel what I feel and I will admit my behavior was strange if not unnerving for most. I would like to say that I am sorry for any lack of sleep, confusion, uneasiness, or general bewilderment I may have caused you”, Logan said in his usual unemotional voice. Virgil looked at the facet, then let his eyes wander up and down the other taking in his usual attire and somewhat puzzled expression. 

“You’re back to normal then?”, he asked, leaning up against his door frame and crossing his arms. 

“One would assume so. Thomas has lost interest in this person he admired, so I assume that I am once again back to normal or as normal as any of can be expected to be”, Logan said, eyes lingering on the door before snapping his piercing gaze to Virgil’s eyes. 

“Thank god”, Virgil muttered under his breath and Logan raised an eyebrow at the notion. 

“You seem to be thankful I have returned to my usual self, I honestly cannot remember anything from the past four days so if you would fill me in I would be very much obliged”, Logan said with a small smile. Virgil smiled softly and pushed his door open further. 

“You don’t remember anything?”, Virgil asked looking at Logan and imagining something that he had once assumed only Roman would be capable of doing. 

“That is correct. It’s rather like a blackout, I can’t remember anything past going to bed a few of nights ago”, Logan said, taking a seat on Virgil’s bed and the other hid a smirk at his slowly forming plan. 

“Well…uh…you see…we uh…kinda”, Virgil began, trying to act as smooth as he had pictured himself being in his head. 

“We?”, Logan questioned and Virgil was glad that his lights didn’t work as a blush spread up his neck. 

“We k-kissed”, Virgil said softly and he listened to Logan’s breathing stop for a second before continuing. 

“Kissed?”, Logan asked, and Virgil felt a little guilty at how breathless and worried Logan sounded. 

“I uh…you kissed me and I reciprocated…”, Virgil tired, tilting his head a little and biting his lip as Logan’s breath sped up. 

“You…like me back?”, Logan asked and Virgil flushed, not quite knowing how to respond. He did, but he wasn’t sure whether to tell Logan the truth or not. 

“Y-yeah”, Virgil muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up from his feet and could see a ghost of a smile on Logan’s face, the white of Logan’s teeth shining in the darkness. It made his heart accelerate. 

“I’m glad”, Logan said, he sounded a little watery and Virgil knelt in front of him, brushing the tears of joy away from Logan’s eyes, gently removing the logical facet’s glasses. 

“I uh…is now a good time to tell you we didn’t actually kiss?”, Virgil asked softly and Logan’s hand hit his shoulder softly as the other laughed in a watery voice that made Virgil’s stomach flip and his heart beat a little faster. Virgil laughed a little and slumped next to Logan’s legs, smiling into the darkness. Maybe tan and tall with broad shoulders wasn’t Logan’s type after all.


End file.
